


My Oh My

by kolesik123



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, dom devil, sub dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: Loosely based off of a nsfw fic prompt, "Your ass will be 7 shades of red because of that little stunt you pulled."Or in which, King Dice is being perverted while The Devil is having a meeting.





	My Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! So sorry I've been gone these three slutty, slutty years.

The cup brothers made there way into the casino after scoring another few contracts.

Mugman cowered behind his older brother, being a tad intimidated due to the eyes on them Mangosteen’s being the worst. The younger deciding that holding his brother’s hand was the best course of action.

“Don’t pay attention to them, Mugs. They’re just tryin’ ta’ spook us..”

They finally made it to their temporary boss’ office. Cuphead gulped before knocking on the door, hesitantly.

“Come in boys~”

They glanced at each other before swallowing their shared fear and each pushing open one of the 2 joining doors. Once inside, King Dice stepped forward and smirked. Roughly grabbing the papers from Cuphead. The younger man waited until Dice turned his back before sticking his tongue out at him. Mugman stifled a giggle and quickly looked down, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his head when he made eye contact with the devil, himself.

The beast chuckled, before flicking his eyes over the parchment, then back to the twins. All of a sudden, releasing a yip-like sound. Catching the attention of the two brothers; cautiously looking up, then to KD, worriedly.

The devil waved his hand in a dismissive nature making Cuphead step forth in a worried notion. KD stepped in front of them, making both boys jump back a smidge.

“That will be all, boys. Thank you.”

Mugs and Cup gave the devil one last glance before shrugging it off and hesitantly leaving the office.

The pair left in the room, held their breaths until they knew the boys were out of earshot. Before KD could even respond, Satan let out a deep rumbling sound, resembling that of a growl. Locking eyes with his subordinate, The Devil smiled up at him.

“My Oh My.”

KD visibly gulped as he backed up, The Devil now standing and cornering the Manager.

“You’re ass’ll be seven shades of red ‘cuz of that lil stunt of yours.”

King Dice turned a light pink on his cheekbones, the weight of boss’ threat successfully sinking in. Shuddering his nerves away, KD smirked, locking his electric green eyes with his boss’ very soul. Or rather, lack thereof.

“I’ve no idea what you mean, sir.”

The Devil hung his head, chuckling ever so seductively. Satan looked back up to the smug manager.

“You and I both know that wasn’t my hand grabbin’ along my dick.”

Dice nodded, feeling a prick of embarrassment. Without hesitation, the boss palmed Dice’s steadily growing erection. Dice gasped harshly before color filled his cheeks, looking at his boss’ eyes. The big boss’ smile grew at that reaction, eyes raking over his manager’s trembling form. He then nodded to his own desk, signaling to Dice where to go. As the smaller man started walking, Satan playfully smacked his ass, getting him to go faster. KD was unaware of what to do when he got there, beginning to turn around to ask what to do, he was bent over the mahogany desk.

Leaning against the manager’s back, Satan dragged his claws down KD’ s suit buttons. The buttons popping off and falling to the desk as well as the floor, due to the threads being cut. The devil’s clawed hand snaked back to KD’s derriere. Groping a handful of his ass and growling into his ear. Dice mewled as his eyes flicked to his boss’, worriedly.

“I want you to strip and bend back over that desk. Make sure to stick that cute lil’ ass out, too~”

Dice nodded, getting up as his boss backed up a few feet. He then unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down, slowly. Beginning to bend back down, Dice heard his boss clicking his tongue.

“Ah, ah, ah~ I said strip, king. That means everything.”

Dice stood back up and, again slowly pulled his boxer briefs down, letting his erection bounce, freely. Satan chuckled before lifting his index finger, making a ‘tea stirring’ motion. The manager got the gist and bent back down.

“Now, how many do you think you deserve, Dicey?”

“...Five?..”

Satan hummed in agreement. His tail wagging like a dog’s with the grace of a feline’s. Dice stifled a chuckle thinking, ‘how could, literally Satan, be that open about his emotions. He didn’t have long to dwell on the thought, however. Because a harsh sting splayed across his right cheek, making the manager jump and let out a yelp.

“Wh-Why didn’t you wa-warn me?..”

The devil didn’t reply with words, instead choosing to land another spank, rubbing along the now colored skin.

“Oh I don’t know, why didn’t you warn me before grabbing my cock with your mitts?”

KD huffed, turning a slight pink as he realized his erect member wasn’t going down. No, in fact, it was steadily growing.

The king simply grunted as a response, about to make a snarky comeback. That was before getting cut off by another clap, this time, on his left cheek. Dice couldn’t help but grind against the smooth wood beneath him. He let out a low curse and moaned, unintentionally. Moaning yet again feeling the devil shift a knee between his plush thighs.

“Si-Sir..pl-pl-AH!~..Please..I-I’m sor-”

“Aww, did I finally break the level-headed manager?”

Dice ground his hips against the devil’s toned thigh, releasing another high-pitched whine as Satan swatted the same mark. KD’s eyes shot open, just now realizing he’s discovered a new kink. Panting, he tried to concentrate enough to warn his boss. It was too late, though, as he spanked both cheeks this time. Forcing his hot seed onto the desk, as well as the slight dip of his stomach. Dice was bright crimson at this point, now hearing the devil laugh.

“Well now, does my number 2 like to be humiliated?”

Boss leaned down and licked the pips of his manager’s head before whispering, “Or was it because, perhaps, your boss did the punishing~”

The die-headed man moaned lowly, the sound morphing to the word, ‘Bosss..’

.

.

.

The End 


End file.
